stitchdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
604: Houdini
Houdini, A.K.A. Experiment 604, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba and a character in the ''Lilo & Stitch'' franchise. He is designed to make armies and weapons invisible; unfortunately, he was gun-shy on the battlefield and always ran away and made himself invisible instead. His one true place is as a Hollywood star magician, but his actions have promoted him to a shark tank attraction, where he makes sharks disappear to amaze crowds. He is voiced by Rob Paulsen. He was activated when Lilo (equipped with a leash as a restraint) squirted his pod with a water bottle sprayer. He was seen briefly in "Snafu" performing a magic act by using telekinesis to levitate a playing card. Personality Unlike the initial behavior of most experiments, Houdini has no destructive intent; on the contrary, he is a very timid and easily frightened experiment. He is shown to be scared by almost everything, suggesting he has panphobia. He's also easily intimidated and startled by loud noises. It took a tremendous effort for him to leave show biz to go help out his cousin Stitch, and even then he typically stays invisible 95% of the time. Appearance Houdini is a slender, creamy whitish-tan rabbit-like experiment with four brown spots on each elbow and knee, light pink mark around his eyes and on his chest and stomach, dark pink stripes on his arms and legs, purple markings on his back and ear tips, a small mouth with a buck tooth sticking out, dark pink nose, huge beady black eyes and even larger ears. Special Abilities Houdini can instantly render anything, including himself, invisible with a blink of his massive eyes, though he can also make them reappear by doing this. He has also been shown to have some telekinesis in "Snafu" while performing to a crowd. Weaknesses Houdini is easily scared by almost everything, implying he may have panphobia. Also, due to the size of Houdini's eyes, they are highly sensitive to camera flashes. One flash temporarily blinds him, forcing him to blink repeatedly to try to get his vision back, and thus ends up making random things invisible, as he cannot see what he is doing. ''Stitch! Houdini made an appearance in the ''Stitch! anime along with Frenchfry, Squeak, Pix, and Tickle-Tummy after Hämsterviel kicked them out for being considered useless. Houdini also appeared in the special Stitch and the Planet of Sand. Gallery ''Lilo & Stitch: The Series Houdini ScreenCapture 03.06.13 10-54-37.jpg|Houdini's experiment pod ScreenCapture-19-12-12-12h15m00s604.jpg ScreenCapture-19-12-12-12h15m10s454.jpg ScreenCapture-19-12-12-12h15m44s750.jpg ScreenCapture-19-12-12-12h16m33s564.jpg ScreenCapture-19-12-12-12h16m50s198.jpg ScreenCapture-19-12-12-12h17m12s575.jpg ScreenCapture-19-12-12-12h17m30s970.jpg ScreenCapture-19-12-12-12h17m52s757.jpg ScreenCapture-19-12-12-12h18m06s585.jpg ScreenCapture-19-12-12-12h18m26s243.jpg ScreenCapture-19-12-12-12h18m49s355.jpg ScreenCapture-19-12-12-12h19m07s250.jpg ScreenCapture-19-12-12-12h19m50s579.jpg ScreenCapture-19-12-12-12h20m11s359.jpg ScreenCapture-19-12-12-12h20m36s923.jpg ScreenCapture-19-12-12-12h21m25s894.jpg ScreenCapture 06.03.13 18-00-46.jpg ScreenCapture-19-12-12-12h23m49s016.jpg ScreenCapture 06.03.13 18-25-13.jpg ScreenCapture 06.03.13 18-18-57.jpg ScreenCapture 06.03.13 18-20-17.jpg ScreenCapture-19-12-12-12h24m45s044.jpg ScreenCapture-19-12-12-12h25m20s039.jpg ScreenCapture-19-12-12-12h26m42s893.jpg ScreenCapture-19-12-12-12h27m03s438.jpg ScreenCapture 06.03.13 18-22-26.jpg ScreenCapture-19-12-12-12h28m14s245.jpg ScreenCapture 06.03.13 17-23-44.jpg ScreenCapture 06.03.13 17-52-19.jpg ScreenCapture 06.03.13 17-35-18.jpg ScreenCapture 06.03.13 17-36-04.jpg ScreenCapture 06.03.13 17-37-52.jpg ScreenCapture 06.03.13 17-24-47.jpg ScreenCapture-19-12-12-12h30m54s002.jpg ScreenCapture-19-12-12-12h31m02s057.jpg ScreenCapture-19-12-12-12h31m25s949.jpg ScreenCapture-19-12-12-12h31m33s079.jpg ScreenCapture 06.03.13 17-26-44.jpg ScreenCapture 06.03.13 17-27-13.jpg ScreenCapture 16.04.13 18-34-53.jpg ScreenCapture 16.04.13 18-37-09.jpg ScreenCapture 16.04.13 18-38-55.jpg ScreenCapture 16.04.13 18-40-00.jpg ScreenCapture 16.04.13 18-40-42.jpg ScreenCapture-19-12-12-12h34m00s630.jpg ScreenCapture-19-12-12-12h34m38s081.jpg ScreenCapture 25.01.13 22-25-03.jpg ScreenCapture 16.04.13 18-50-24.jpg ScreenCapture 16.04.13 18-52-43.jpg ScreenCapture 16.04.13 18-52-45.jpg ScreenCapture 16.04.13 18-55-42.jpg ScreenCapture 16.04.13 18-57-05.jpg ScreenCapture-19-12-12-12h38m45s139.jpg ScreenCapture-19-12-12-12h41m08s003.jpg|Invisible Houdini ScreenCapture-19-12-12-12h41m37s146.jpg ScreenCapture 16.04.13 18-58-48.jpg ScreenCapture-19-12-12-12h42m24s814.jpg ScreenCapture-19-12-12-12h42m47s551.jpg ScreenCapture-19-12-12-12h43m41s143.jpg ScreenCapture-19-12-12-12h43m51s883.jpg ScreenCapture-19-12-12-12h44m19s280.jpg ScreenCapture-19-12-12-12h44m39s235.jpg ScreenCapture-19-12-12-12h45m41s823.jpg ScreenCapture 25.01.13 22-24-33.jpg ScreenCapture 16.04.13 19-00-15.jpg ScreenCapture-19-12-12-12h47m08s329.jpg ScreenCapture-19-12-12-12h48m07s261.jpg ScreenCapture-19-12-12-12h48m22s753.jpg ScreenCapture-19-12-12-12h48m30s917.jpg ScreenCapture-19-12-12-12h48m55s686.jpg ScreenCapture 16.04.13 19-02-12.jpg ScreenCapture 16.04.13 19-04-47.jpg ScreenCapture 16.04.13 19-08-13.jpg ScreenCapture 16.04.13 19-10-53.jpg ScreenCapture 16.04.13 19-12-34.jpg ScreenCapture 06.03.13 18-32-50.jpg ScreenCapture 06.03.13 17-20-59.jpg ScreenCapture-19-12-12-13h55m10s701.jpg ScreenCapture 06.03.13 17-48-14.jpg ScreenCapture 06.03.13 17-49-15.jpg ScreenCapture 06.03.13 17-49-54.jpg ScreenCapture 16.04.13 19-13-49.jpg ScreenCapture 16.04.13 19-14-15.jpg ScreenCapture-19-12-12-14h02m23s492.jpg ScreenCapture 06.03.13 17-50-35.jpg ScreenCapture 06.03.13 17-31-35.jpg ScreenCapture-19-12-12-14h04m09s566.jpg ScreenCapture-19-12-12-14h05m08s470.jpg ScreenCapture-19-12-12-14h05m40s894.jpg ScreenCapture-19-12-12-14h05m55s866.jpg ScreenCapture-19-12-12-14h06m08s421.jpg ScreenCapture-19-12-12-14h06m25s929.jpg ScreenCapture-19-12-12-14h06m51s585.jpg ScreenCapture-19-12-12-14h07m24s205.jpg Remmy Vlcsnap-2012-07-02-19h42m39s46.png Snafu ScreenCapture-19-01-15-02h20m28s384.jpg ScreenCapture-19-01-15-02h20m41s405.jpg ScreenCapture-19-01-15-02h21m04s769.jpg ScreenCapture-19-01-15-02h21m18s498.jpg ScreenCapture-19-01-15-02h21m35s568.jpg Leroy & Stitch Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-18h52m40s172.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h58m00s88.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-07-22h58m23s166.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-21-14h09m47s96.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h40m56s221.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-12h18m02s226.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-20h58m45s54.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-20h48m19s238.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-19h52m03s194.png ScreenCapture 17.06.13 19-48-30.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-19h52m36s223.png ScreenCapture 03.04.13 14-16-57.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-22h16m18s43.png Stitch! Hamsterviel's Epic Secret ScreenCapture 15.02.13 22-18-13.jpg ScreenCapture 27.02.13 14-04-27.jpg ScreenCapture 15.02.13 22-22-29.jpg ScreenCapture 27.02.13 14-25-09.jpg ScreenCapture 15.02.13 22-33-20.jpg|Houdini in ''Stitch! anime ScreenCapture 28.01.13 0-33-20.jpg|Houdini scared ScreenCapture 15.02.13 22-34-09.jpg ScreenCapture 27.02.13 14-35-31.jpg ScreenCapture 28.01.13 0-35-22.jpg ScreenCapture 28.01.13 0-36-34.jpg|Houdini shivering ScreenCapture 30.01.13 20-17-48.jpg ScreenCapture 06.04.13 23-21-20.jpg ScreenCapture 30.01.13 20-18-15.jpg|Houdini makes the shark disappear ScreenCapture 28.01.13 0-37-13.jpg|Houdini blushing ScreenCapture 30.01.13 20-21-57.jpg ScreenCapture 06.04.13 23-32-12.jpg ScreenCapture 06.04.13 23-32-31.jpg ScreenCapture 06.04.13 23-33-54.jpg ScreenCapture 06.04.13 23-34-55.jpg ScreenCapture 06.04.13 23-36-17.jpg ScreenCapture 06.04.13 23-36-53.jpg ScreenCapture 06.04.13 23-38-59.jpg ScreenCapture 06.04.13 23-40-42.jpg Stitch and the Planet of Sand ScreenCapture-19-09-25-01h50m06s419.jpg ''The Origin of Stitch The Origin Of Stitch Houdini.jpg|Misidentified as Experiment 131 (Poik) Miscellaneous Panes87.jpg Stitch Now - Houdini.png|Houdini in ''Stitch!Now Trivia *Houdini is named after the famous Hollywood magician, Harry Houdini. *Houdini is shown to be easily scared by almost everything, suggesting he has panphobia. *Houdini's pod color is yellow. *The Experiment Pod Container describes Houdini as: "Experiment 604. Primary function: Invisibility generator." *Houdini's picture in Lilo's experiment logbook is the same photo that Mertle took of him in his debut. *Before settling on the name Houdini, the writers of the original series also considered the names "Blinky", "No-Si-U", and "Shelbo" (which is apparently a long story).L&S Says Mahalo TV Tome. (December 14, 2004) Archived from the original on March 19, 2016. Retrieved on May 27, 2018. References Category:Experiments Category:Males